


French is sexy

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: When watching Captain America winter soldier with Alex, Charlie never thought he will learn a secret talent his gorgeous boyfriend never spooked about!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	French is sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chalex_fan for this amazing prompt of Alex speaking French! It’s was very fun to write for me! I really hope you like what I did with your idea! :)

Charlie couldn’t believe what he was doing, he was on the football field doing laps to train with is earphones in his ears listening to a crappy language apps that was supposed to make you learn French easily but what he was listening to was really feeling like alien language. Sure some words were similar but the pronunciation was like another world. He was not bad in Spanish but French that was like a nightmare. He blame the whole think on fucking Captain America the Winter Soldier. Him and Alex watch that movie together almost a week ago and Charlie learn that is boyfriend had a very good basic in the Molière language.

Flashback

Charlie and Alex were cuddling on Charlie bed as they started the movie Captain America, in the beginning of the movie Chris Evan alias Captain America fight a French fighter, the younger boy recognized him but couldn’t put a name on his face, but they start to talk French and even with the subtitles under Charlie didn’t really fallow to concentrate on the hands of Alex who were drawing patterns on his chest.

-I can’t put a name on the French guy, Charlie said quietly  
-My brother is a big fans it’s Georges St-Pierre, he is in the UFC shit he fight a lot and he is very good. He is a big deal in Montréal, Alex said with as mater of fact.  
-Ohhh that why he seem so familiar, you are right he is a legend of his sport, Charlie said humming in Alex neck, but I didn’t think you know who he was even if Peter tell you because you don’t give a shit about is sports talk normally.  
-You are right, Alex smirked at him, but the he is hot and it’s even hotter that he speak French. Did I ever tell you that I know a basic of French, not the French from France but the French from the province of Québec.  
-No…. when did you learn that and have problem in Spanish? French isn’t like one of the fucking hardest language of all? Charlie asked surprise.  
-My grand-mère, my mom mother was French from Montréal when she move her to marry my grand-father. She was bilingual but when I was young I love to listen to her speak to me in French and when you are young you catch more easily so I got some basic and I try to keep it, one day I want to go visit that city with all the history present and the French influence. Alex explain with a smile on his face and Charlie love the way that was making him so happy.  
-Say something to me please? Like you are beautiful, Charlie said excitedly  
-oki… but it’s rusted but it’s will be: Tu es très beau, Alex said making is tongue roll.

Charlie was sure that send electric shock in all is body, that was hot even to hot he felt himself getting almost hard. The way Alex voice was getting lower and softer when he spoke French made him go week in the knees. Alex seem to catch on because a devilish smile appeared on his face. Alex put himself up and bring is mouth close to his tall boyfriend ears and murmur with is the same slow and lower voice and murmur Tu es le jeune homme le plus séduisant du monde, je t’aime et tu es vraiment sexy and start kissing is neck, Charlie was feeling so weak in the knee is heart was pounding and he did understand sexy but all of the rest was a blur to him but it’s was one of the most sexiest thing in never heard. Charlie brought Alex lips to his and start a full make out session that brought the two boys to do more than just kiss, the movie forgotten in the background they start to undress each other and start to make love. Later when they were both cuddling again cover in sweat, Charlie was stroking Alex hair who was smiling softly.

-That was very good and I never though that me speaking French will be this a turn on for you, Alex said with a little laugh.  
-Well it’s pretty hot and don’t they said that French is the language of love, Charlie respond.  
-it’s is, and it’s pretty romantic and shit, I hope I will not loose it since my grand-mère passed away last year I don’t have anyone to speak to that actually understand, the older boy said.  
-Well it’s an amazing skill my boyfriend have and it’s hot, Charlie said to cheer him up, And can you tell me what you said to me?  
-Nope that will be my secret, Alex said playfully.

Back to present

That is the reason the Charlie is listening to this horrible apps for week now trying to be able to make to sentence in French for his boyfriend. He was trying so hard to pronounce the way the woman voice was telling to do but for once he didn’t feel like it’s was working. He know deep inside that Alex would have love to help him but he want to try and do it for him. He was trying to learn how to say I love you and you are my whole world in French and even if the voice was saying Je t’aime et tu es mon univers. The young quarter back couldn’t make think that what is mouth was saying were actually the good thing.

Since it’s was summer, he was doing laps to train only in the morning, because the rest of the day he was busy with Alex, their friends and his shift at Cresmount. So he was always listening in the morning not the most focus times to learn one of the most difficult language. He was making is way to his car, thinking that he was alone, he start to talk to himself:

-je…j’… je..t’aime…Charlie start trying to make the sound comes out of his mouth and then he heard a soft laugh, his spin around to see Alex watching him holding him a smoothies that he gave to Charlie who took it with a smile.   
-You said I love you to who? Alex asked sarcastically a grin in is eyes.  
-I was just trying to learn to at least say I love you but it’s so hard, Charlie said.  
-You Charles Hayden Brixton St-Georges are the most cute and amazing boyfriend in the world. You really wanted to learn French for me? Alex said coming closure to the younger boy.  
-well yeah… and it’s not working, Charlie said taking the older boy in his arms.  
-Well thank you and you know what I do prefer speaking to you in French just to turn you on that is my new favorite task!! Alex said kissing is boyfriend tenderly.  
-And I do love it hearing you even if I don’t understand and maybe you could teach some stuff? Charlie said when they broke apart.  
-Avec plaisir mon amour, Alex said loving the baby blues eyes of his boyfriend turning darker.  
-You are the devil and I love you for it, Charlie said laughing and Je..t’aime he said confidently  
-Je t’aime aussi. Alex answered.

Translation:  
Tu es le jeune homme le plus séduisant du monde, je t’aime et tu es vraiment sexy is You are the most handsome young man of the world, I love you and you are very sexy.  
Avec plaisir mon amour means With pleasure my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and please left a little kudos or a comments! Merci 😊


End file.
